


Images No. 4 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, Classical Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Images No. 4 (a 221B)

John and I stood before the white-pants portrait considering my erection. His laboured breathing had adopted the snare drum ostinato of the classical music playing in the background.

Which was exquisite, and _quite_ sensual. The string quartet swelled insistently and my flies twitched in concert.

John swallowed hard and gestured weakly toward the loo. “I could… help… if you like…”

Kat Wilkes’ timing was impeccably horrid. “What’ve you found?” she snivelled, stepping into the studio.

I huffed, spun on my heel, and stalked to the loo. It was a short, uncomfortable walk.

The room was spacious and lushly appointed. The wall-sized, gilt-framed mirror seemed custom-purposed for allowing one to watch oneself cup one’s genitals with one’s left hand and massage them through one’s trousers.

The mirror also revealed that the Kleenex box on the worktop was empty.

I gritted my teeth and yanked open the likeliest cupboard.

The new box was an own-brand.

I rummaged further. Three rolls of premium toilet paper were stacked in front of cheap dreck. Laundry detergents: an almost empty bottle of Persil and a full one of Tesco Silk and Delicates.

Money troubles at this posh place might explain Percy’s disappearance, but then what of the ever growing, reputation-ruining online gallery? It was… interesting.

I burst forth immune to the photographs, John’s panting, and Ravel’s _Bolero._


End file.
